The present invention relates to a device for counting oscillations of an oscillating time signal. The present invention applies to any type of oscillating time signal, in particular a sinusoidal signal or a triangular signal, and it is intended for the counting of a limited number of oscillations (or of periods) of this time signal in a given time window.